Eternity
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen/ Czy Adam będzie umiał pogodzić się z tym, że Sauli... odchodzi? / one shot. motyw śmierci/Deathfic. Nie życzę im tego nigdy! Recenzje mile widziane.


Po pierwsze: żadnemu z nich nie życzę, aby to się stało. Nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy! A po drugie: część z tego to zapis mojego snu... Musiałam to opisać i się tym podzielić. Uwaga! Płakałam przy pisaniu, więc może i czytający się wzruszą. Ostrzegałam.

Tytuł i cytat niżej to fragment „Eternity" Robbiego Williamsa. Polecam przesłuchanie i przeczytanie tekstu.

**Eternity**

- Adam...?

Spojrzałem na Sauliego znad ekranu laptopa. Właśnie wrócił do domu, wydawał się być czymś bardzo zdenerwowany. W trzęsącej się dłoni trzymał jakąś kartkę papieru, oczy miał zaczerwienione.

- Tak? - W moim głosie słychać było niepokój, którego nie potrafiłem ukryć.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – głos Sauliego drżał niemal tak samo, jak on cały. Odłożyłem na bok laptopa na znak, że zamieniam się w słuch. – Cały dzień, odkąd to odebrałem... – ścisnął mocniej w dłoni i tak pogniecioną już kartkę – Cały dzień zastanawiałem się, jak ci to powiedzieć... – cokolwiek chciał mi powiedzieć, musiało to być dla niego trudne, bo mówił wolno, rozważnie dobierał słowa. – I, uwierz mi, nie w-wiem... N-nie mam pojęcia, jak mam to z-zrobić.

Jego głos załamał się kompletnie. Wstałem z fotela i podszedłem do niego, przytulając go mocno, starając się uspokoić. Byłem bardzo zaniepokojony, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie. Serce mi się krajało, nie wiedziałem, co złego się dzieje.

- Sauli, kochanie... Powiedz mi, co się dzieje? Chcę ci pomóc, a nie mam pojęcia jak, bo nie wiem co się stało. – Sauli wtulił tylko głowę w moją klatkę piersiową, niezdolny do mówienia. Przytuliłem go jeszcze mocniej, całując w czoło. – Boli mnie, kiedy widzę cię takiego. Błagam cię... – czułem, że jestem bliski łez – Powiedz mi, co się dzieje?

W odpowiedzi na to, Sauli podał mi pomiętą kartkę, naznaczoną śladami łez. Podniosłem ją do oczu ponad ramionami Sauliego, który oddychał nierówno prosto w moją szyję. Byłem kompletnym laikiem, jeśli chodzi o jakiekolwiek szpitalne papiery, zwłaszcza te z wynikami badań, ale w tym momencie nie potrzebowałem żadnej wiedzy, aby zrozumieć, co wykazały badania, co stwierdził lekarz, co chciał mi powiedzieć Sauli. Wpatrywałem się w kartkę z niedowierzaniem, czując jak mój świat powoli się załamuje i ledwie słysząc to, co mówił Sauli:

- Adam, ja umieram.

_Close your eyes so you don't feel them  
><em>_They don't need to see you cry  
><em>_I can't promise I will heal you  
><em>_But if you want to I will try_

_You were there for summer dreaming  
><em>_And you gave me what I need  
><em>_And I hope you'll find your freedom  
><em>_For eternity  
><em>_For eternity_

Od tamtej rozmowy minęło osiem miesięcy. Osiem miesięcy. Minęły tak szybko, że ledwie zauważałem nieubłagany przepływ czasu. A przecież tak desperacko starałem się go spowolnić, aby jak najdłużej mieć Sauliego przy sobie, choć wiedziałem, że to niemożliwe. Nie można kupić czasu. Ta straszna prawda uderzyła mnie już jakiś czas temu, ale ciągle próbowałem znaleźć sposób na to, aby ją oszukać. Aby oszukać tych wszystkich onkologów twierdzących, że to bez sensu. Łudziłem się, że oszukam okrutny los.

Siedziałem na krześle przy łóżku Sauliego, trzymając go za rękę i patrząc jak śpi. Ostatnimi czasy schudł tak bardzo, że był cieniem człowieka. Cieniem beztroskiego, radosnego człowieka. Ten człowiek już odszedł. Ale my obaj wzajemnie próbowaliśmy się oszukiwać, że wcale tak nie jest, że ciągle jest nadzieja.

Powtarzałem banały lekarzy, że rokowania są pomyślne chociaż czeka nas dużo pracy, że nie może się poddawać, że walczy dla nas wszystkich. Uśmiechałem się do niego nieustannie, klepałem głupoty o tym, co zrobimy, jak wyjdzie ze szpitala, zapewniałem go, że z dnia na dzień wygląda coraz lepiej. Opowiadałem jak dobrze idzie promocja płyty, jaką niesamowitą energię dają koncerty, występy, wywiady. Obiecywałem, że tym razem pojedzie ze mną w trasę. I poprosiłem na osobności lekarzy, aby wynieśli z jego sali telewizor i radio. Nie chciałem, aby miał jakiekolwiek wiadomości ze świata. Bo tak naprawdę odwołałem premierę płyty, zawiesiłem karierę i praktycznie przeprowadziłem się do szpitala, aby nie stracić ani jednego momentu, ani jednej sekundy z czasu, który nam pozostał.

Nienawidziłem tego, że tak go okłamuję. Ale nie chciałem, aby czuł się winny z powodu moich decyzji, jakby to była jego wina, że zachorował. Próbowałby mnie od tego odwieść, a ja nie chciałem, aby słabł jeszcze bardziej z powodu poczucia winy i bezsensownych dyskusji. Podejrzewałem jednak, że zna prawdę, ale nie chciałem się upewniać. Widziałem w jego oczach prośbę, abym wreszcie przyznał to, co obaj wiedzieliśmy aż za dobrze. Że zbliża się jego koniec. A raczej nasz, bo miałem pewność, że to będzie i mój koniec. Nie wyobrażałem sobie życia bez niego, więc po jego odejściu moje życie także się miało się skończyć.

Był tak słaby, że rzadko się do kogokolwiek odzywał, od kilku tygodni zupełnie nie słyszałem jego głosu. Kiedy spał w masochistycznym odruchu odtwarzałem sobie w głowie nasze kolejne rozmowy, jego mocny akcent. Fińskie słowa, których czasem mimowolnie używał. Łudziłem się, że jeszcze będziemy mieli czas na to, aby mnie ich wszystkich nauczył. Tembr jego głosu, kiedy mówił, że mnie kocha. Pragnąłem, aby choć przez chwilę znów był na tyle silny, aby mnie o tym zapewnić, chociaż szeptem. Tak bardzo bałem się, że kiedyś zapomnę, jak brzmiał jego głos.

Nagle otworzył oczy, kiedyś intensywnie niebieskie i błyszczące, dzisiaj nieobecne, wpadające w szary kolor. To właśnie oczy martwiły mnie najbardziej, z dnia na dzień szarzały i gasły. Tak jak Sauli, też gasł.

- Hej, kochanie. – Powiedziałem cicho, poprawiając się na krześle i przywołując na usta uśmiech. Musiałem wyglądać na silnego, chociaż dla niego. – Jak ci się spało? – pochyliłem się nad nim i pocałowałem go bardzo delikatnie w czoło. Na jego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech – Zaraz powinien przyjść lekarz. Czuję, że będzie miał dla nas dobre wiadomości. – Paplałem bez sensu, aby tylko go czymś zająć. A może to siebie próbowałem odciągnąć od czarnych myśli?

Znikał. Powoli, niezauważalnie dla nikogo innego oprócz mnie. Codziennie musiałem oglądać jak powoli, stopniowo gaśnie. To najgorsze, czego można doświadczyć, patrzenie, jak najbliższa ci osoba powoli znika z twojego życia.

Sauli patrzył na mnie z miłością. To jedno się nie zmieniło. Nadal patrzył na mnie tak samo jak zawsze, od pierwszego dnia kiedy się poznaliśmy. Słuchał z uwagą, kiedy opowiadałem mu o porannym wywiadzie radiowym, jak użalałem się, że lekarze nie pozwalają mu mieć tu radia, że cieszę się na występ na rozdaniu Grammy. Słuchał i się uśmiechał. Widziałem, że był ze mnie dumny. A to łamało mi serce. Dzień po dniu. Kiedy on cieszył się z moich wymyślonych sukcesów, ja ledwie powstrzymywałem łzy bojąc się, że w którymś momencie nie wytrzymam i powiem mu prawdę, a to go zabije.

Zamilkłem. Popatrzyłem na Sauliego, trzymając go za rękę i przeczesując palcami jego krótkie blond włosy. Słabły, wypadały. Nadal się uśmiechałem, choć jedyne, co chciałem w tym momencie zrobić, to płakać. Tak, jak płakałem po kilka godzin siedząc na szpitalnym korytarzu za każdym razem, kiedy Sauli myślał, że jadę na wywiad czy próby. Nawet nie wychodziłem ze szpitala. Mama przywoziła mi ubrania i jedzenie, często przesiadując ze mną całe noce ma korytarzu, przytulając kiedy mogłem tylko bezsilnie płakać.

Bezsilność jest najgorsza. Dopóki wierzyłem, że jest jakaś szansa, iskierka nadziei, że mogę coś zrobić, nie było źle. Walczyłem za nas oboje, kiedy Sauli zaczął słabnąć. Ale moja wiara w cud zniknęła, kiedy lekarze zdecydowanie powiedzieli, że nie ma już szans, że muszę przygotować się na najgorsze. Że muszę się pożegnać.

Nie tak łatwo się pożegnać. Właściwie to jest cholernie trudno to zrobić. Myśl, że to jest coś ostatecznego, z czym nie można walczyć, czego nie można odsunąć... Dziękowałem światu za każdy dzień, w którym Sauli otworzył rano oczy, bo nie wiedziałem ile jeszcze może być takich dni. A tak bardzo nie chciałem się żegnać. Nie umiałbym powiedzieć mu tego prosto w oczy, tak ostatecznie i świadomie zamknąć najpiękniejszy rozdział mojego życia.

Wreszcie przyszedł lekarz, wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań. Nie zwracałem szczególnie uwagi na to, co mówi, bo przy Saulim mówił zawsze to, o co go prosiłem. „Tak, jest duża szansa, wyniki są obiecujące". Albo „Proszę się nie poddawać, panie Koskinen. Wygramy tę walkę". Byłem żałosny, nie dopuszczając go do prawdy. Ale Sauli uśmiechał się, kiedy to słyszał. A zrobiłbym wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, aby Sauli się uśmiechnął. Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało.

- Panie Lambert...?

Zmusiłem się, aby odwrócić wzrok od Sauliego. Ostatnio spędzałem tak całe dnie, po prostu siedząc przy nim, trzymając jego dłoń i patrząc na niego. I teraz wiem, że oddałbym wszystko, abym mógł tak spędzać czas do końca mojego życia.

Spojrzałem na lekarza, który stał już praktycznie w drzwiach, szykując się do wyjścia.

- Możemy porozmawiać w moim gabinecie?

Słyszałem niepokój w jego głosie, poczułem serce w gardle. Nie mogąc odpowiedzieć, kiwnąłem głową i wstałem. Pochyliłem się jeszcze nad Saulim, pogłaskałem go po policzku i pocałowałem delikatnie w usta. Po czym wstałem i szybkim krokiem wyszedłem z pokoju, bo w moich oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy.

Wszedłem do gabinetu lekarza i zamknąłem za sobą cicho drzwi. Usiadłem w fotelu i usiłowałem skupić się na tym, co do mnie mówił ordynator, bo myślami nadal byłem w sali razem z Saulim.

- ... Więc tak to wszystko wygląda. Bardzo mi przykro, panie Lambert, nie możemy nic zrobić. – wyglądał, jakby naprawdę mu było przykro – To kwestia dni. Powinien pan przygotować się na poż...

Nie usłyszałem reszty, wybiegłem z gabinetu. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda... Kwestia dni? Dni...? Tylko tyle życia pozostało w Saulim, że starczy go tylko na kilka dni? To prawda, nie wyglądał za dobrze, ale... Nie mogłem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że stracę go dosłownie za parę dni. Kilkadziesiąt godzin, z których i tak połowę stracę na sen. Jak mam się na to przygotować? Jak mam się pożegnać? Przez kilkanaście pięknych miesięcy wierzyłem, naprawdę wierzyłem, że spotkałem mężczyznę mojego życia... Że wezmę z nim ślub, będziemy mieli dzieci. Razem się zestarzejemy. I tak, w końcu umrzemy, ale po tym, jak spędzimy razem całe życie, a nie rozdzieli nas śmierć po zaledwie trzech latach niczym niezmąconego szczęścia.

Biegłem korytarzami jak najdalej. W biegu potrącałem ludzi, moje oczy były przesłonięte łzami. To nie mogło tak być... Czym Sauli sobie na to zasłużył? Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłem?

Zwolniłem bieg, bo nic nie widziałem przez te cholerne łzy. Czy one kiedyś przestaną cieknąć? Myślałem, że mój zapas łez wyczerpał się już kilka miesięcy temu, ale one ciągle płynęły. Dzień w dzień, przez kilka godzin.

W biegu zabłądziłem do małej, szpitalnej kapliczki, cichej i opustoszałej. W środku siedziały tylko dwie młode kobiety. Jedna z nich płakała cicho. Wślizgnąłem się do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Usiadłem z tyłu, ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochałem. Po prostu siedziałem i bezsilnie płakałem. Bezsilność naprawdę jest najgorsza. Nie możesz zrobić nic, aby ulżyć cierpieniu ukochanej osoby.

Nie wiem jak długo tak siedziałem. W tym czasie jedna z kobiet poszła, została ta płacząca. Moje łzy nadal nie przestawały płynąć, nieważne co próbowałem zrobić. Siedziałem i patrzyłem przed siebie. A łzy ciekły mi po policzkach.

Nagle tamta płacząca kobieta wstała i podeszła do mnie, siadając w ławce tuż obok mnie. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy razem, łzy skapywały jedna po drugiej na nasze kolana. Już chciałem wstać i wyjść, wrócić do Sauliego, kiedy dziewczyna odezwała się cicho:

- Może byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybym wierzyła... Gdybym wierzyła, że istnieje jakieś życie po śmierci...- Odwróciła się do mnie, makijaż spływał jej po policzkach razem ze łzami. Była obrazem cierpienia i wszechogarniającej rozpaczy. Byłem pewien, że wyglądam dokładnie tak samo. – A ty wierzysz? – pokręciłem głową przecząco, czując jak zbiera się we mnie kolejna fala łez – Jest trudno, prawda? Chciałabym mieć pewność, że spotkam się jeszcze kiedyś z moim narzeczonym... Że znowu będziemy razem... – ostatnie słowa utonęły w jej szlochaniu i łzach.

Przysunąłem się do niej i wziąłem za rękę. Po policzkach znowu popłynęły mi gorące łzy. Zacząłem mówić cicho, bojąc się, że głos mi się załamie:

- Nie wierzę w Boga. Ale wierzę, że twój narzeczony zawsze będzie z tobą. I nie opuści cię naprawdę, wiesz? – mówiłem do niej, ale próbowałem wytłumaczyć to też sobie – Wierzę, że jeśli kochasz kogoś tak bardzo, to nigdy tak naprawdę się nie rozstaniecie. Zawsze będzie obecny w tobie, w twoim sercu. - zamyśliłem się przez chwilę, przed oczami stanął mi Sauli... - Kochasz go, więc on zawsze będzie częścią ciebie. – Zamilkłem. poczułem, jak tym razem ona ściska moją dłoń. Bardziej do Sauliego, nadal stojącego przed moimi oczami niż kogokolwiek innego, dodałem – Wierzę w to.

Stałem pod drzwiami pokoju, w którym leżał Sauli, starając się uspokoić na tyle, aby nie niepokoić go swoim zachowaniem. Przeczesałem nerwowo ręką włosy, chodząc tam i z powrotem pod drzwiami. Zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy ciążyły mi i piekły. Potarłem je. Byłem jednak pewien, że po ostatniej godzinie mój zapas łez się skończył.

Wślizgnąłem się cicho przez uchylone drzwi. Spojrzałem na niego i zauważyłem, że podniósł się lekko i przyglądał mi się badawczo. Zmusiłem się, żeby się uśmiechnąć i podszedłem do niego, siadając na swoim miejscu. Chciałem ująć jego rękę, ale wyjął ją z mojego uścisku, klepiąc delikatnie brzeg łóżka, gestem prosząc abym zmienił miejsce. Usiadłem więc bliżej niego, na krawędzi łóżka, pochylając się nad nim, aby pogłaskać go po policzku. Zbliżyłem się do niego jeszcze bardziej, całując go delikatnie w usta. To był słodki, długi... pożegnalny pocałunek. W tym momencie najbardziej w świecie pragnąłem zapamiętać smak tego pocałunku, smak Sauliego. Nie chciałem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że kiedyś go zapomnę, to byłoby tak, jakbym zapomniał o nas, o tym co nas łączyło. Wciągnąłem głęboko nosem powietrze. Pomimo długiego pobytu w szpitalu, Sauli nadal pachniał pięknie. Tak jak zawsze, świeżymi, sportowymi perfumami. Wziąłem kolejny wdech i poczułem ten zapach całym sobą. Zdając sobie sprawę z nieubłaganie pędzącego czasu, który sekunda po sekundzie zabierał ode mnie moją miłość, desperacko, rozpaczliwie uczyłem się Sauliego na pamięć.

Sauli wziął głęboki oddech i odchrząknął cicho.

- Adam...?

Moje serce zabiło mocniej, nareszcie słysząc jego głos. Powstrzymując łzy, pogładziłem go po włosach.

- Tak, skarbie?

- Pamiętasz jak... powiedziałem ci... – był tak słaby, że mówienie sprawiało mu trudność. Bolało mnie patrzenie na niego, ukradkiem wytarłem łzę z kącika oka. – jak powiedziałem ci, że zawsze chciałem... doświadczyć takiego pocałunku, jak z tych wszystkich filmów...?

- W deszczu. – Dokończyłem za niego, uśmiechając się do wspomnień. – Pamiętam.

- I jak przy najbliższej okazji... wyciągnąłeś mnie z domu... w deszcz...?

- Tak, pamiętam. – ująłem jego dłoń w obie ręce. – Przemokliśmy do suchej nitki.

- Tak, to prawda...

Sauli uśmiechnął się do mnie i zamilkł, patrząc na mnie. Jego oczy też się uśmiechały, czego nie widziałem już od dawna. Trwaliśmy chwilę w milczeniu, nie musieliśmy mówić. Wystarczało nam to, że trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Patrzyłem na niego leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku, pogrążonego w myślach. Byłem pewien, że myśli o rodzicach, którym kategorycznie zakazał przylatywać do niego z Finlandii, do których za to w tajemnicy pisałem regularnie ja. I pewnie o przyjaciołach, przed którymi udawał że śpi, kiedy tylko przychodzili z wizytą. Zresztą, w końcu zabronił wpuszczać kogokolwiek. Chciał widzieć tylko mnie, przebywać tylko ze mną.

Pogłaskałem wierzch jego dłoni, uśmiechając się do niego kiedy odwrócił się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć.

- O czym myślisz, skarbie?

Sauli westchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Wspominam... Nasze pierwsze spotkanie, wypad do Paryża i Disneylandu. Twoje urodziny...

- ... Bora Bora...? – wtrąciłem z uśmiechem. Miałem nadzieję, że Sauli nie widział, że uśmiecham się przez łzy.

- Tak. – Sauli zaśmiał się z wysiłkiem. Po chwili dodał – Dobrze nam było razem, prawda?

Nie potrafiłem już zatrzymać łzy, która spłynęła mi po policzku i skapnęła prosto na jego dłoń. Miałem ściśnięte gardło, nie mogłem nic powiedzieć. Nie umiałem w żaden sposób zaprotestować przeciw temu, że Sauli użył czasu przeszłego.

- Tak. – potwierdziłem. Głos mi się załamał, choć chciałem powiedzieć coś więcej.

Po policzku pociekły mi kolejne, cholerne łzy. Im bardziej chciałem je zatrzymać, tym bardziej nie mogłem tego zrobić. Chwilę po tym, jak wypłynęła pierwsza łza, płakałem już otwarcie. Nie umiałem już dłużej kryć tego przy Saulim, nie umiałem już dłużej być silnym. Potrzebowałem go, kochałem, chroniłem, a teraz to już koniec, on umiera. Niedługo go już przy mnie nie będzie, a ja zostanę z rozdartym sercem i pustymi oczami, w których nie będzie już żadnych łez.

Z oczu blondyna popłynęło kilka łez. Sauli powiedział coś uspokajającego po fińsku i wyciągnął ręce, aby mnie przytulić. Wtuliłem się w jego klatkę piersiową i płakałem jak nigdy wcześniej, wdychając woń jego perfum, mój najukochańszy zapach na świecie. Mimo, że był ode mnie niższy i szczuplejszy, w jego ramionach czułem się bezpiecznie. Czułem się na swoim miejscu, właśnie tu należałem. Należałem do Sauliego i on należał do mnie, a tak wcześnie miało się to skończyć. Nie widziałem w tym sensu. Jedyne czego pragnąłem, to być z nim już na zawsze. Dlaczego więc miało mi to zostać odebrane..?

Sauli szeptał do mnie uspokajająco, tuląc mnie w swoich ramionach dopóki mój płacz nie ustał. Nie znaczy to jednak, że łzy przestały płynąć. Przód koszuli Sauliego był mokry od moich łez. Głaskał mnie po głowie, a ja nie umiałem po prostu cieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami spędzanymi razem. Nie wierzyłem już w to, co mówiłem tej dziewczynie w kaplicy. Myślałem tylko o tym, jak będzie wyglądał mój świat bez Sauliego. Pusty, szary, bezsensowny. Nie miałem nadziei, że kiedykolwiek się to zmieni.

Po chwili Sauli poruszył się i westchnął.

- Adam... Posłuchaj mnie, proszę.- Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić. – Kiedy się spotkaliśmy... wystarczył twój jeden uśmiech, abym się w tobie zakochał. Ta jedna sekunda odmieniła moje życie. Na lepsze... dzięki tobie. Poznałem, co to prawdziwa miłość, Adam. Nic nie znaczą bariery... językowe czy kulturalne, liczy się uczucie. A to... co jest między tobą a mną – pocałował mnie w czubek głowy – jest piękne. I wieczne. Chciałem wziąć z tobą ślub, mieć dzieci... wspólnie się zestarzeć. Chciałem dzielić z tobą radości i smutki. I tak właśnie było. Te wspólne trzy lata były najpiękniejszymi w moim życiu... Nie jest mi łatwo odchodzić... – nie mógł przez chwilę mówić przez łzy. Po mojej twarzy pociekły kolejne słone krople. – Ale nie żałuję ani jednej sekundy. Dlatego odejdę jako szczęśliwy człowiek. Szczęśliwy dzięki tobie, Adam. Nie umiem... wyrazić tego, jak bardzo cię kocham. I zawsze będę kochać. – mówił to, płacząc cicho - I chociaż nie będę przy tobie, zawsze będę w twoim sercu...

Resztę popołudnia, wieczór i noc spędziliśmy leżąc na wąskim łóżku, Sauli w moich ramionach. Wspominaliśmy wspólne chwile, rozmawialiśmy, przytulaliśmy się, całowaliśmy. Śpiewałem mu jego ulubione piosenki. Płakaliśmy. I milczeliśmy.

Około piątej nad ranem, kiedy przez okna wpadały pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca, Sauli poprosił mnie, abym usiadł na krześle. Wiedziałem, że nadeszła ta chwila. Moje oczy napełniły się łzami, kiedy słuchałem tego, co chciał mi powiedzieć.

- Adam, dziękuję ci za wszystko, co robiłeś. Za to, ze mnie kochałeś, chroniłeś...

- Sauli... – przerwałem mu, płacząc głośno – błagam cię, nie zostawiaj mnie...

- Zostawiam cię w dobrych rękach – Sauli uśmiechnął się słabo. Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem go gorąco, ostatni raz. – Poza tym... pamiętasz? Będę gdzieś tam z tobą. Będziesz wiedział... – westchnął delikatnie – Rakastan sinua... Adam... – szepnął ostatkiem sił, kąciki jego ust uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Patrzył prosto na mnie, jego oczy powoli zamknęły się. Moje oczy pełne łez były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył.

Odszedł. A moje serce zgasło razem z nim.


End file.
